Changed Forever
by cincygirl
Summary: What happens when Bella is found dying? Who will be there to save her,when her life is changed forever! Also what will happen when Bella meets the Cullens, and the Volturi? Will her soul mate, and her make it? Come in and find out for yourself. JazzXBella
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to let everybody know that I do not own twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella's POV

I love the feel of the open road in front of me! So here I am taking a drive in my mom Renee's car. I know, a 17 year old girl don't have her own car. Oh well at least I get to get out of the house, because I really need to think. In 2 days I will be leaving my precious Phoenix, Arizona for the gloomy Forks, Washington; to live with my father Charlie. I guess it is not so bad, it could be worse. As I start to daydream out of the corner of my eye I see it, a blue ford f150 coming straight for me.

**Eleazar's POV**

Carmen and I are running now we smell all the blood. I look at my beloved, and ask her "what shall we do?" She gives me that look and I know what she wants to do before she says it. "Eleazar we have to try to help!" I run as fast as my legs can carry me, because I can hear that one heart has stopped beating altogether, and the second heart is slowing down.

**Carmen's POV**

Oh god there is so much blood, as we come out onto the back road I see the mess the wreck is. There is a blue ford truck, and it looks like it hit the grey Honda civic. The driver in the blue truck is dead, we didn't get here in time but, the other driver I can hear the heartbeat even if it is faint. I run over and rip off the door of the grey car, and I ask my mate Eleazar "please Eleazar you do it I don't think I could stop." He nods his head yes. Eleazer then grabs the girl and we start running again.

**Eleazar's POV**

In no time at all we are home, or what we call home for the past six months, a little 2 bedroom house outside the city. I lay the girl down in the guest bedroom. I look at my beloved for conformation, and she nods her head. I sure hope I can stop is all I think as I sink my teeth into this girl.

**Bella's POV**

The last thing I remember was the driving; on a back road when a truck hit me. I must be dying that's the only thing that makes sense! I don't know how to describe the pain I'm in other than pure torture. I feel like I am being burned alive. "How long until this torture ends?" That is the only question I have. I don't know how long I've been like this, maybe hours or days. I hear someone; they say "Car only ten more minutes." Wait who was that speaking, and who is Car? Ten minutes, ten minutes for what, oh wait maybe there talking about me. I can feel the pain leave my fingers, and toes, but it feels like the pain is going straight to my heart. Oh my! My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest, and then it stops. My heart stopped, then how is it possible I am alive.

I opened my eyes, and everything was so clear, beautiful. I see the two most beautiful people I have ever seen in my entire life in front of me. The male is standing in front of the female. She looks like she wants to hug me, but settles for a big smile. I must admit I am a bit taken back by this I mean for Christ sake I don't even know her. The male says, "Hello, my name is Eleazar, and this is my wife Carmen. I don't want to be rude so I say, "Hello, my name is Bella, and may I ask you something." The Female, I mean Carmen says, "why most certainly dear." "Why am I here and where exactly is here?" Carmen then said, "Well it looks like we have a lot of explaining to do!"

**I want to thank all who have taken the time to read my first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight.  
**

**Carmen's POV**

Eleazar, and myself tell Bella that she is a vampire. She looks absolutely baffled. We explain why we can't go into the sun; not because we burn, but because we sparkle. We tell her how we usually live in cloudy places so that we can enjoy the daytime outside. We are quite for a minute, and she asks "Why are you in Phoenix then?" I tell her how we are passing through Phoenix. That my mate, and I are spending some alone time away from our coven. She looks like a kid with a thousand questions, but Eleazar interrupts her by saying, "Bella, I know you have a lot of questions, and we will get to them, but I think we should hunt first." She looks at me with those big red eyes. I feel a connection with this girl, something I can't explain if I wanted to. "Bella, your throat must be killing you. Please, let's go hunt dear. She looks at me, and asks with all the innocence in the world "what do we hunt?"

**Bella's POV**

Confused doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now. I just asked the question that is repeating itself in my head. "What do we eat?" I mean gosh don't be stupid Bella you know the answer to this question. Well maybe I don't know the answer, but the monster inside of me knows. The monster screams blood. So I say "blood! We hunt for blood." I look at Carmen as venom fills my eyes, and I say, "I don't want to kill people! Oh, please don't make me kill anyone." Eleazar's hard look begins to soften, and he says, "Oh Bella, we would never make you do anything you don't want to do. Besides, I believe I speak for Car, and myself when I say how happy we are that you feel that way." Car gave me a smile and a nod approving of Eleazar's comment. So I say the only thing that makes sense in my murky brain "what other option do I have? I mean if I am a vampire I need blood to live right? So what other choice is there?"

**Eleazar's POV**

May I just say how proud I am of my little newborn! I can see how proud Car is too, she is practically beaming. I look at Bella, and begin to explain, "Car, myself, and our coven we don't feed off of humans, we feed on animals." She looks at me and says, I would very much like to hunt animals with you, but can I look at myself first. I mean you guys are the most beautiful creatures I have ever met." Car laughs, and says oh Bella you are just as beautiful if not more so than Eleazar, and myself."

**Bella's POV**

Carmen leaves the room, and comes back with a beautiful green mirror. She hands it to me and says, "What do you think?" what do I think? Not trying to be conceded or anything, but Car is right. I am beautiful. I have long mahogany black hair, beautiful full lips, and all the right curves in all of the right places. The eyes get me though they are blood red. I hate them, and have no idea why. However, there is something else that gets me; this girl in front of me is not the Isabella Marie Swan I know. I mean my parents probably wouldn't even recognize me. I am pulled out of my own little world by Carmen's voice" Bella, what is it, what's wrong?" She asked the question so I will be honest. I say, "Carmen, the eyes how long will they be red, and why are your eyes a yellowish gold?" Eleazar answers saying, "Bella our eyes are yellowish gold because the animal blood dilutes the red and your eyes will only stay red for a few months. Now that I have most of my answers I say, "I think it's time for you to show me how to hunt." Eleazar nods his head, and says" follow me Miss Bella."

We are running now at full speed. God, this feels so good to run so fast. That's when I smell It coyotes. I look at my hunting companions and say, "coyotes?" Carmen says "very good Bella! Can you tell how many?" I nod my head and say six. I can tell Car is proud of me because she has this big grin plastered on her face. However, Eleazar is a little harder to read. He doesn't let his emotions show like Car.

We stalk toward are prey, I look at Eleazar, and Car to make sure it's ok, and they both nod. So I pick out the biggest game, and bring him down. He is trying to break my hold, but his claws can do no harm to me. I bite into him, I bite into his fur, and go beyond that until I feel the warm delicious blood in my mouth. It feels so good, and helps the burning feeling. I drain the coyote in no time, and dump his carcass off of me. I stand, and survey my surroundings I see Eleazar, and Car have taken down their own coyotes, and just got done draining them. Car, and Eleazar says, I should have more blood since I am a newborn, and I can't help but to agree. With that I stalk down the rest of the pack, and take down two more coyotes. The burning in my throat is gone, even if it is only gone temporarily I can't help but to be happy. When we get back to Car, and Eleazar's little home Eleazar says, "we need to talk."

Eleazar starts to tell me about rules, of course the drinking human blood rules don't apply to me but I listen anyway. He tells me about the Volturi, and about his time with them as a guard. I can tell he has respect for the law, but thinks the volturi are abusing their rights. Eleazar then goes on to tell me about his power. His power is that he can identify what other vampires powers are, and some time humans. He then drops a huge bombshell and says "Just to let you know bella you have a power, and I find it extraordinary!

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review. thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I do not own twilight, but you knew that.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

What is he talking about? "Eleazar, you can't be serious!" He looks at me with those golden eyes, and says "Bella, I am very serious! You are a mental shield, which means you can protect yourself, and likely others from other vampires gifts." Wait a minute "Eleazar, how do I project my shield to protect others? "Well there is the catch; you might need some motivation in order to project your shield. When we get back to Alaska, Kate can help with that. "I couldn't help but notice a grimace on his face when he said this.

**Carmen's POV**

It has been two weeks since my mate, and I found Bella, and changed her. We are heading back to Alaska today. I must say I miss my coven, but I am worried about how Bella will respond to them. We had to leave Phoenix! It was too risky having Bella there. What if someone from her old life spotted her? I mean talk about seeing a ghost. Of course the authorities have never found a body, but they have declared her dead. Poor Bella, I see how upset she is about leaving the only home she has ever known. My heart goes out to her, I hope she likes Alaska. I really want her to be a part of our family! Of course, I know that Eleazar, and myself have grown attached to Bella, and already see her as family.

**Eleazar's POV**

We are almost home. I can't wait to be with my coven again! Don't get me wrong I absolutely love these trips Car and I take every now and again, but I miss my family. I must admit I am a little nervous about Bella meeting the family. I will thump some heads, if my coven is in anyway disrespectful to her. I feel very protective of her; I guess that is natural since I turned her. I just hope Kate will show her the ropes to mastering her power. I giggle to myself because I know Aro would love to have her on his guard. That Aro always so power hungry!

**Bella's POV**

I am a little sad to be leaving Phoenix, but at the same time looking forward to Denali, Alaska. I am a little nervous, but I need to push that down being as we are pulling in the driveway of Carmen, and Eleazar's house. Well I guess my house now. My first thought is wow! This house is huge, and beautiful. I step inside the house to see three beautiful women. Carmen introduces them as "Tanya, Irina, and Kate." The girl named Tanya has a look of disgust on her face, and doesn't say a word. Irina looks upset, but gives a civil nod. Kate actually comes over and hugs me, and says "Welcome to the family/coven Bella!" Even though I am out of my comfort zone I hug her back, and thank her. Tanya looks at me and says "Newborn." is she serious? I have a name you know! It is not newborn; it is Bella! She gives me a smirk, and I can see Elazaer, and Carmen is upset with her by their expressions. I have a feeling that if Tanya and I aren't going to be able to get along; I won't like living here.

The next few days I spend with El, Car, and Kate training. Kate tries to teach me how to expand my shield, but I am not getting very far. She keeps shocking Elazaer over and over again, and I can only sustain my shield for a short time. Car jumps up and says "I have an idea!" we all give her a look, and she says "hey, anything is better than your current plan!" She is right so we try her suggestion which is to have Kate shock El and Car at the same time. It seems to be the trick! It is easier putting my shield around two people rather than just one.

Everyone is just happy we finally got somewhere. We decide to retire for the day. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Elazaer decide they need to hunt. I stay home because I just went yesterday. I walk in the house, and see Irina sitting on the sofa; so I plop down next to her. I was hoping to break the ice so I say "hey Irina are you ok?" She gives me a scowl, and says "what do you think Bella?" I see her face soften, and she says "sorry bella. You didn't deserve that!" I told her I was here if she wanted to talk. She didn't say anything, just dazed off so I got up that's when she surprised me and actually confided in me.

Irina told me about her mate Laurent. She said, she met him after his coven of three came across the Cullen's. The Cullen's, that's right Carmen was saying how they are like extended family. They are the only other vegetarian coven beside ours. She told me how James a member of Laurent's coven provoked one of the Cullen's. Irina told me the guys name is Jasper, and he killed James. Apparently James's mate Victoria is out for revenge against this coven. Irina said that Laurent died about three months ago; he went there to help Victoria spy on the Cullen's. That's when he found out the Indian reservation near the Cullen's; has a bunch of shape-shifting wolfs. Well I guess I should have figured. Werewolves who knew? Well apparently Laurent didn't know, because they ate him. Irina blames the Cullen's for not stopping the wolfs, but they say Laurent wasn't on their land, he was on the wolfs. So this is why Irina is so down in the dumps; I can't say I blame her. By the time we finish our talk the rest of the coven is coming back from hunting.

I have spent a month with the Denali coven. In that short time I have mastered my power. I find I like it here in Alaska, it's very peaceful! I get along with most of my coven/family. I think of Kate and Irina as sisters. They are sweet girls. Kate is always full of life, and Irina has come out of her depression a little. However, I feel Tanya and I are getting nowhere. Don't get me wrong we are civil, but that is the extent of it. Car and Eleazar are the two most amazing people I have ever met. They have taken me under their wing, and taught me everything I need to know about being a vampire.

My new family is sitting in the living room enjoying another boring morning, when the phone rings. We all look up from what we are doing. El says" Hmm... I wonder who that is this. Its 3am f0r Christ sake." He get's the phone, and we all listen. Well we pretend not to, but we do. It is a call from the Cullen's. Elazaer has a strange look on his face, as he says "Carlisle, I can't promise you anything, but I will talk it over with the family, and get back with you." Irina jumped up, and said "what did he want? They have no right to ask for anything!" With that she stormed off. I have never seen her so upset before. I was the first to break the silence by saying "what is it they want El?" With that Eleazar let out a sigh, and explained to us all about this Victoria creating her own newborn army, to take out the Cullen's. I was shocked why would someone do that? The Cullen's asked for our help. When Irina came back we took a vote to see what we would do. We all decided to go even Irina, until El told her that the wolfs would be there. She flipped, and said "she would not help, if the wolfs had a part in this." Of course seeing how distraught their sister is Tanya, Kate, and Carmen decided against helping the Cullen's. So I asked "what would happen if the newborn's won?" Eleazar said "there is a very slim chance the Newborn's will win this war Bella! With most newborns the blood lust drives them mad. You on the other hand dear, seem to have the same control the rest of us have; I believe your shield is doing that. The Cullen's would have the upper hand without the wolfs. Their coven has some very talented vampires; much like you dear." "That doesn't answer my question Eleazaer! What will happen if the Newborn's win?" He gave me a sad look, and said "if the newborn's win then they have obviously killed the Cullen family, and the wolfs. The town the Cullen's live in and the surrounding areas would be the newborn's territory. The town's murder rate would go through the roof most likely." However Bella you must understand the chances of them winning is slim to none." I looked at the man I considered as an uncle, and said "can you really sit back and possibly let your friends die? Not only that but let the town they live in be punished for it?"

Car looked at me, and said "Bella, dear you are overreacting, the Cullen's and their town of Forks, Washington will be fine." I practically yelled "FORKS, WASHINGTON? They live in Forks?" My coven looked at me concerned. That's when I filled them in. I told them about Charlie, and how I was supposed to move there two days after my wreck. They all had sad faces on. I didn't want their pity. "Guys, don't give me that look! I haven't been to Forks in ages, or have I seen Charlie, but I will be dammed if I will let him loose anyone else he cares about." Then I told them I would go to Forks, and help the Cullen's. My coven didn't look happy, but nodded.

**Carmen's POV**

If I could cry, I would. Bella left today for Forks. I am so scared for her safety. I know El has taught her how to fight and Kate has showed her how to master her power, but I can't help but be a bit nervous. I hope she will like the Cullen's! They are a great coven; I feel bad for leaving them hanging, but I have my loyalties to my coven first, then the Cullen's? I know El wants to go with her, but won't because I have decided to stay. I sure hope my decision doesn't get Bella killed. If that happened I would never forgive myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and did story alerts, and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

It takes almost fifty hours to get to Forks, WA from Alaska. However with me driving, and being a vampire I cut that time almost in half. I'm about an hour away from forks now, and I can feel the butterfly's in my belly; just nerves. I am driving Eleazar's baby, a gorgeous Ferrari Enzo. It is a hot orange color. He told me a dozen times "if you wreck my baby; I will have your head.'' The only reason he is letting me borrow It is because he feels bad for not taking me car shopping. I should probably pull over at a rest stop, and hunt but I won't. I will be at the Cullen's in less than thirty minutes now. The vampire in me can hunt when I get there.

I pull up to the Cullen's, and cut the engine. There house is just as nice as mine. The thing about vampires is they collect tons of money over the years. I start to get out of the car when the front door opens, and the Cullen's come out. They look like any other vampires. The leader of the coven/family looks at me, and says "Hello, you must be Bella, Eleazar's newborn. We are so glad you decided to come, and help us. It's just such a shame the rest of the Denali coven couldn't come. However, we understand that their loyalties are to their sister. I surely hope our coven's can make peace again."

I look at the leader and say"yep I'm Bella, you must be Carlisle. Eleazar told me you were the coven leader here. I came to help your coven, but also to insure the people of Forks are safe." Carlisle looked at me, and gave me a genuine smile than said, "this is my wife Esme, Our son Emmett, and his wife Rosalie, our other son Edward, and his wife Alice, and our son Jasper. The vampires nodded at their names being called, and then Esme asked, "Would you like to come inside dear, and get settled in.

Before we made it inside I got asked all kinds of questions about my car. I told Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Alice that I didn't speak car talk so they would have to rephrase their questions. That got a laugh out the entire coven including the secluded vampire Jasper with all the scars. After admiring El's car we decided to go inside, and get settled in.

I had fun the next few hours. They explained about Victoria and her newborn army again to make sure I got it all, which I had. Then Edward asked, "Why can't I read your thoughts?" I told them about my power being a mental shield, and about me not being like most newborns. Needless to say they were all intrigued. Carlisle then asked, "Bella, do you know how to extend your shield?" I told him I did. Rose and Emmett wanted me to try on them so I did. I don't think Edward was very happy being blocked from their head's so I let it down. Everyone was glad to have me on their side in this war. Jasper asked me if I knew how to fight? I told him of course. Eleazar taught me, he seemed content with that. We have two more days before this war begins.

That evening we all went out to the clearing for a training session with the wolfs which was tension filled to say the least. Somehow though we all got along, I was used as an example a lot by Jasper, who was running this training. I guessed it was because I am a newborn.

By the time we gave the wolfs a break it was twelve a.m. Carlisle came over to tell me I needed to go hunt. I told him I would, but he insisted on Jasper coming along with me. I love running; it is one of my favorite perks of being a vampire. I looked over at Jasper, and we both smelled it. There were three deer in the woods. We stalked our prey until we had them where we wanted them.

Jasper told me I could have two, since I am still a newborn. With his permission I took off after my meal. The deer didn't quite fill me up. In fact, I just drained my second, and was still a tad hungry. I threw the dead carcass off me, and stood. Jasper had this smirk on his face, and said wow! I have seen cleaner eaters. I just shrugged my shoulders, and went to the creek to clean up. This Jasper was a man of few words, and few emotions. However, I knew that the nomad James must have done something to piss him off, but what? James must have has a death wish! No way, would I piss a vampire off who had that many scars, and still lived. I really wanted to know what James did, because Jasper seemed like a laid back guy. Since I wanted to know so badly I should just ask. So I threw caution to the wind, and asked him. "Jasper, can I ask you a question?"He gave me a nod so I said," What did the nomad James do that made you mad enough to kill him?"

**Jasper's POV**

It has been a crazy day, and all the crazy shit started when Bella walked into my life. I knew she was either intimidated, or scared of me, and that hurt more than anything. Bella is the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life. Her beauty blow's Rose's out of the water. I know this sounds crazy, maybe I am as crazy as this day, but I have fallen in love with her. Now I know I am crazy, I mean I don't even know her. The whole time she sat in my living room with my family, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Eleazar is right when he says she is not like most newborns. It must be her shield that is protecting her from the blood lust.

As the day went on I tried to stop looking at her, but I couldn't. Edward, and Alice pulled me aside before we went to the clearing to meet the wolfs. Edward told me he is shocked by my thoughts! I told him I would try to keep them under wraps, but Alice butted in saying "you don't understand Jazz. He is just a little shocked that you found you're... uh never mind." Edward told her not to leave me hanging, because to be quite frank I had no idea what she was talking about. I could feel her emotions, and they were throwing me for a loop. Well her emotions always threw me, but not like this. Ok Jazz, how do you feel about Bella? I wanted to know what she was talking about so I put everything on the table. I told her I was shocked by her beauty, and I have this fierce need to protect her. It's like I fell in love with her; at first sight. I told them that I am 100% positive that Bella is my mate. Alice shocked me by saying "bingo I think we have a winner Edward! He figured it out. I wanted to tell you when I saw the vision but Edward wouldn't let me." He said something about you both had to figure it out in your own just like we did. They both hugged me, and congratulated me. I asked them not to tell anyone else in the family.

I'm brought back to present time, by my beautiful Bella's voice. She is asking me a question. I hear her say" What did the nomad James do that made you mad enough to kill him?"

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review. **

**Xoxo -Cincygirl-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and did story alerts, and favorites! Also I want to thank everyone who had constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Jasper's POV**

_I'm brought back to present time, by my beautiful Bella's voice. She is asking me a question. I hear her say" What did the nomad James do that made you mad enough to kill him?" _

For two whole seconds I am stumped! I have no idea how to answer this question. I gave myself a little pep talk, and plunged in. Bella, I love the way her name sounded on my mouth.

The nomads were passing through as you know. Their story was they heard our baseball game, and wanted to get in on some of the action.

When they introduced themselves, it appeared Laurent was in charge. Apparently a game they liked to play with new vampires they met. Of course, Edward knew better. We talked about

our coven's diet vs. their diet. Laurent decided he wanted to try it out; the vegetarian life that is. Esme told Laurent about the Denali coven, he said he would check them out.

I don't know what it is, but some people weather vampire, or human don't like change. James is one of those people. I mean I guess he was probably a bit attached to Laurent after all

those years spending together, but he wigged out when Laurent said he would go check out Denali. Since Esme was the closet to him he grabbed her. He had her in a tight vise, and I

knew with a little pressure in that hold he had her in; her arm would snap.

"Consequences, Laurent, every choice you make have consequences! Carlisle here will never see his wife's arm again if you make this choice." James said. I never saw Carlisle look so

fierce in all my time with him. The rest of my family was spitting nails also. He seemed a little cautious of me earlier, but at that moment all of his attention was on Carlisle.

I saw an opening, and I took it. I pounced on Victoria, and had her in a position where I could easily remove her head. I was hoping Victoria was really James's true mate. Edward told me

through his emotions that she was. That's when I breathed a sigh of relief, because I knew I had the upper hand.

I gave him fair warning that if he didn't release my mother he would never find his mate's head again. He agreed to a switch. I release Victoria, and he would release Esme. Edward gave

me a nod meaning he was being true to his word. I gave Emmett a cue, and instead of handing her over when he released Esme, I shoved her at Emmett. Emmett had Victoria in a hold

she couldn't get out of. Needless to say James was blowing his top.

James went even crazier than he is. Saying you promised! I told him I did promise to release Victoria, and I would. I didn't want her to try to get in the way. Carlisle told James if he saw

him again he would kill him. That's big coming from Carlisle. Emmett released Victoria, and they began to leave, obviously without Laurent. Then he turned back around, and looked

straight at Alice and said, "I think you make a much better vampire than a human Mary Alice Brandon. Poor Alice was floored we all knew she had no clue about her past, just that she

woke up at a mental hospital. That was the final straw that broke the camel's back. James had seriously out worn his welcome.

I knew from Carlisle's emotions that he was going to kill James right here and now. I couldn't let that happen. Carlisle hates the thought of killing anyone, and even though he was seeing

red at the moment, he would eventually regret it. Edward was too busy being shocked with Alice to react in time to take him out.

I had him apart in no time. While I was busy with James, or what was left of him at this point Emmett started the fire outside. After Em and I got done the family informed us that Victoria

fled. I didn't think she would start a newborn army to get payback on me, and my family. It makes me sick to thank of all those innocent people she has killed.

"Hey Jasper you can't blame yourself for what she does. You didn't make her kill all those people. That was her doing not yours." I nodded my head, even though I didn't agree. I said "I

guess you can just add them to my list of lives I have taken."

I guess that wasn't enough for her to drop it because she came over to where I am standing at the tree, and took my face in her hands. She said, "Jasper, I can tell you are a good

person, don't let anyone tell you different. The only thing you are to be blamed for is loving, and protecting your family." That's when I lost my self-control, and kissed her!

**Bella's POV**

I pulled away breathing hard, even though I don't have to breathe. Wow! That was amazing; I have never been kissed like that. Jasper confuses me for sure. I mean I had this magnetic

pull toward him from first time I met him, but tried to ignore it. The more time I spend with him it just gets stronger. I feel like I need him in my life, like I meant for him. I know that I sound

silly, but I can't help it. I have fallen in love with him, and I don't even know him. I mean obviously he feels something for me, because he kissed me. Or does he?

**Jasper's POV**

That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had, and I have had a lot. Those other women can't compare to Bella though. I look into her eyes to gauge her reaction, and see she is in the

vampire auto pilot mode. She must not feel the same way I do. She looks like she is searching her head to try to find a way to break it to me gently. Any excuse she uses is going to feel

like someone ripped out my dead heart, and smashed it in the ground. I swear if she says I see you more like a brother I will lose it.

I wish I could feel her emotions, but she is blocking them from me. She has been the whole time she has been here. I decide to break the quiet; I better get it over with. "Bella, if you

don't like me that way just say it. You don't have to come up with excuse to break it to me easy." "WHAT?" Bella screeches. "Jasper, you think I don't like you?" Bella says. "Well when you

were quiet for so long I thought you were…" She cut me off by saying "Jasper, do you want to feel my emotions regarding you? I can put the shield down."

She took down her shield, and threw all of her emotions at me. It was exactly what I was feeling to a tee. She loves me, she really loves me. Female vampires were never interested in

me; my scars always turned them off. They were always scared, or thought I was a broken man. I guess in a way the wars did break me.

Now I have a mate of my own, someone who will love me for me. I will never let anything separate us. I am finally going to say the three little words I have never spoken to any other

women. Bella, I love you! She gave me a big grin, and said, "I love you too Jasper!"

I took her in my arms, and kissed her a kiss full of passion. When we both came up for unneeded air she stroked my check and said," Jazz, I think we should probably head back before

they get worried." I smiled, and said" Whatever you say my beautiful mate."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you all review! Sorry if I disappointed. **

**XOXO -Cincy girl-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and did story alerts, and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

The newborn army will be here tonight, so we spent our morning training. It's a Saturday which means the Cullen Vampires are off school today. I liked school a lot in Phoenix, but I wouldn't want to go over, and over again.

Jasper and I have decided to wait till the fight is over, before we tell the rest of the family about us. It is so hard to sit in the family room with everyone, and not be near Jasper. I never thought it was possible to love someone like this. We just finished up a meeting about tonight. So I go for a run outside, and let my shield down so Edward can read my thoughts. Once Edward gets the location that I am at, from my thoughts, he tells Jasper. Without Edward's help we wouldn't be able to have these short moments.

**Jasper's POV**

I am in my room thinking about my beautiful love, after the meeting when Edward comes in. He quietly tells me where my sweet Bella should be waiting for me. I thank him for his help, and head out to find my love.

I am here in the spot where he said she would be, and no Bella. I am standing there in the woods when something, or shall I say someone landed on my back. I whip her around to where she has her legs wrapped around my waist, and she starts to giggle. I laugh and ask her what is so funny. She just says in a husky voice, Jasper I want you. I tell her that she has me, but she say no I want you Jasper!

She is off me, and pushes me up against a tree. While she is kissing me her one hand is in my hair, while the other is on my chest. We kiss for a few minutes, before I take control. I push her up against the tree, with her hands pinned behind her head. I start to nibble on her ear, and trail down to her neck. As I go lower to her breast she is whimpering my name, then she starts unzipping my zipper to my pants.

**Bella's POV**

I don't understand what happened! Jasper, and I was kissing, and everything was going fine until I started to unzip his pants. He groaned, and pulled away. I hope I didn't do anything to upset him, I mean I thought men like that.

"Jasper, did I do something wrong I ask while I'm dry sobbing?" He whips around, and has me in his arms in seconds saying "Bella, you could never do anything wrong!" "Then what happened back there Jazz?" "I want are first time to be special. I know this sounds corny, but I want to wait till after we are married! You are my soul mate, and I love, and want you always! Are you okay with waiting love?"

**Bella's POV**

"Of course I am okay with waiting Jazz. I always wanted to wait till I found the right guy, but I love the ideal of waiting till marriage. It's funny because my grandma always had this saying she always said, something like make sure he buys the cow, before he gets any milk." Jazz starts laughing like I've never heard before. Once we both have a good laugh at my Grans expense we head back home.

We walk in the house, to find the rest of the Cullen's gearing up for battle so to speak. We forgot to come back at separate times, so they knew we went somewhere together alone. Jasper speaks up, and says, "I thought Bella should get some extra hunting in, before the war, and agreed to go with her." Wow! They bought it hook, line, and sinker.

We have finally arrived at the clearing. I admit I am scared, but not for myself, but for Jazz. I know he is a skilled fighter, but I don't know what I would do without him. We have been there now for at least a minute getting into position. Alice says, "Five more minutes maybe four." "Bella go ahead, and put your shield up now please. Carlisle says" I nod my head, and put my shield up. We can hear them before we see them, as they come crashing into the clearing.

**Jasper's POV**

I hear the newborns running toward us. I look behind me to make sure Bella is ready. Here comes the three at the beginning of the pack crashing into the clearing. Emmett, Edward, and I grab them, and go to town. When I am done with my first I look around for a second, and see a male vampire that has the upper advantage on one of the wolves, and take it down.

We are in the heat of the battle when I look up, and see Bella fighting a vampire the size of Emmett. She looks like she is struggling a bit so I go over to help. I pull him off Bella, and while I am making sure he didn't hurt her in anyway, he bites into my arm. Bella and Emmett take him down. It looks like Edward, and Alice killed Victoria, and her second in command. The venom in my arm is very painful, but I think I'll be okay, besides it wouldn't be the first time. I hear a blood curling scream from one of the wolves, and look over to see a newborn has his arms around him squeezing. The other wolves get the newborn off, and kill him, but the damage is done. Carlisle tells them to take him home, and he will be there shortly.

Bella came over to me, and makes sure I'm okay. I told her I'd be fine. She nodded I could tell she wanted to say more, but Alice needed the family to meet in the center of the clearing, so we went there.

I look over, and see Carlisle and Esme talking to a young vampire. Bella, and I walk over to them, and I ask why she isn't dead. Esme gives me this loaded look. Of course, Esme isn't going to want to kill a young girl that looks about fifteen. Carlisle tells me she surrendered. "Carlisle, there is no surrendering in this kind of war. It is kill or be killed. I said. "Jasper that is enough, can't you see this girl is frightened!" Bella said. I was surprised that Bella was defending this girl, but I shouldn't be that's just the kind of person my mate is. She is always nice to everyone. We are total opposites, but I guess that's how most soul mates are. "Enough! The Volturi are coming." Alice said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I feel like time has frozen, as I stand here, and wait for the volturi. Eleazar has told me quite a bit about them, since he has lived with them in the past. I hope they will let this young girl that surrendered live. I can't imagine being changed at such a young age. I thought seventeen is young. The poor girl is absoulty terrified of Jasper. I just hope the volturi will let her live. I will try to protect her as much as possible. Maybe if I'm lucky they won't notice her.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the approaching Volturi. There are only four of them, but that doesn't mean I should underestimate them. When they pulled there hoods off, I realized who two of them were. Eleazar talked a great deal about Alec, and his twin Jane. They are truly to be feared because of their powers. However, my power can stop theirs so we really do have the upper hand.

Jane gives everyone a once over before turning her attention to Carlisle.

"Good evening, Carlisle. I see your coven has had some kind of newborn army issue. Too bad we didn't get here in time to assist you."

"Too bad indeed Jane, it would have been nice if we didn't have to do your job."

The grin on Jane's face vanished.

Alec made a clearing noise with his throat. Alec then introduced the rest of the Volturi. The big guy is Felix, and the smaller one is Demetri, and this is my lovely sister Jane.

"Carlisle I see you have some newcomers to your coven since the last time we met." Alec said as he met my eyes, and gave a small smile.

"Yes, Alec we do. This is Bella, and Bree." Carlisle said

I could tell Bree was shocked Carlisle lied for her. I saw the others shifting out of the corner of my eye, and could tell they were surprised also.

"Who sired you too?" Jane asked looking directly at Bree, and myself.

I went ahead, and answered for fear that they would realize Bree wasn't really with the Cullen's.

"I was turned by Eleazar of the Denali Coven." I said in a casual tone.

That got Demetri's attention. "Eleazar turned you? He must have seen some kind of potential power in you. Tell me Eleazar's newborn do you have a power?"

Demetri "Yes, I do. I am a mental shield. I can block others powers." I didn't dare tell him I can extend my shield.

"I am impressed! You have sparked my interest Miss Bella." Felix said

Jasper gave him a nasty mean mug. I'm just glad no one else had anytime to notice the daggers Jasper was staring into him.

"Well you have sparked my interest also Bella! Can I try it out?" Jane beamed at me with hope in her eyes.

I was up for anything as long as I got the attention off of Bree. "Sure, I suppose so."

"Excellent!" She reminded me of a evil Alice. She may not be evil, but she certainly gives that impression. stood there a few minutes trying to use her power, I guess.

"Nothing at all?" Jane said

"Well isin't that nifty!" Jane gave me a huge grin clearly impressed.

"What if we try it at the same time, can you block us both?" Alec asked

I gave him a small nod indicating it was.

I couldn't see Jane trying to use her power like I could Alec. His power was a white fog mist, and when it hit my shield it died out.

Alec was flabbergasted. "Well that's different."

Alec turned his head, and said "Demetri what do you think?"

"The girl is very talented I can see. She can also block my tracking skills. Bella, you are welcome to come back to Volterra with us. I am sure Aro would love to meet you, and we would love to have you as a member of the guard." Demetri said with a genuine smile on his face.

I could see Jasper's form became tense when Demetri asked me to go to Volterra.

"I would love to meet Aro, and his brothers Demetri, but I don't think right now that is possible. I really miss my family in Denali, and need to check on them before i make any plans." I said Which in fact was true I did miss them. Mainly Carmen, El, and Kate, but Irina and Tanya were still in my thoughts. However, when I went home, I would just miss the Cullens, they have become like family to me. Hopefully I can get them to come join us in Denali. I couldn't wait to tell El, and Carmen that I found my mate.

"Well the offer stands Bella." Felix said then gave me a wink. I felt Jasper tense up again. Hopefully they would leave before he says something he might regret.

"Thank you and I appreciate that." I said

Carlisle, what about you're other new member, does she have any special ability?" Demetri asked

"Not that I know of Demetri." Carlisle said

"I see." Bree do you have any abilities?" Demetri asked her as if he was talking to a small child.

"No sir." She squeaked

Well that's too bad. I wonder why Carlisle changed you then." Demetri asked while giving Carlisle a pointed look.

"He didn't change me sir. I was changed for this fight, by Victoria."

"Well then I'm sorry that you have to die for your sire's mistakes." Felix said

I could see Carlise, Esme, Edward, Alice, and Emmett getting ready to act if need be. They wouldn't allow them to kill a innocent girl.

"Jane let Alec do it, so it's not so painful." Demetri said

I had my shield firmly in place, and wasn't going to let it down. "Please don't kill her there must be another way?" I pleaded"

"There is no other way Bella. The Volturi has made their decision." Demetri said

"Alec please proceed." Said Demetri

I see the white fog that is Alec's power make its way toward Bree. I wrap her in my shield, and hope for the best. "Alec what is taking so long? Please numb her so we don't have to hear her screams, and she doesn't have to feel the pain." Demetri said

"Maybe I can fix your problem. The reason Alec's power isn't working is because I can project my shield to others. I won't let you kill this innocent girl. Please there must be another way for her to live without there being another war. I don't want to create enemies, where there was an almost friendship just a few moments ago.

"Wait you can extend your shield?" said Felix looking confused.

"Yes, I can."

"I thought we were on the road to friendship also Bella. So since I'm going to consider you a friend, I will make you a deal regarding the girl's life." Demetri said

"Here is the deal. We will spare the girl, only if you come with us back to Volterra. The decision is yours friend." Demetri said

I thought Jasper might lose his cool a couple times while we had this conversation with the volturi, but he didn't. Well when Demetri spoke those words all hope of him keeping it went out the window.

"It will be a cold day in hell before my mate goes anywhere with you! I have stood here, and kept my mouth shut, but not now. If you want a war than you got it; because I am pretty damn sure we can take you on Demetri." Jasper spat.

* * *

Sorry I know it's short, but it's all i got for you. I hope you like it.

I want to thank all my faithful fans for still reading. I'm just glad I got over the writer's block, so maybe faster updates.

Just a reminder I love reviews.

**XOXO -CINCYGIRL-**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You all know I don't own anything, at all. Twilight belongs to SM.

Also just fair warning this chapter contains some things that are not appropriate for all ages. So please don't read if you are a child. Thanks all!

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The Volturi have lost their marbles, if they think my Bella is going to Volterra with them. I think this might be the angriest I have ever been. I swear I will kill anyone who tries to take her from me. So when Demetri says "Here is the deal. We will spare the girl, only if you come with us back to Volterra. The decision is yours friend." I lose it.

"It will be a cold day in hell before my mate goes anywhere with you! I have stood here, and kept my mouth shut, but not now. If you want a war than you got it; because I am pretty damn sure we can take you on Demetri." I spat at him.

I can tell that my family is shocked at my outburst. I do feel bad for not telling them, the way I had planned. I am pulled out of my thoughts by Demetri's snort. "Jasper, I know that you have a lot of experience with wars, but you don't frighten me. Do you really want the Volturi as your enemies?" Demetri asked.

We would never dream of harming your mate in anyway; we only wish to welcome her to our guard." Jane said almost pleading, while the other nodded. "It is up to you Bella, you can allow us to kill the girl, or come with us." Felix said with a grin on his face. I let a growl rip out of my throat.

I grab Bella's hand, and speak to her in a low tone, so no one else can hear. "Love, Please don't even think about it. We can fight if we must, if the girl is that important to you." I begged.

She looked at me trying to show me all her love, and said" Jasper, I will not be responsible for our families making lifelong enemies with the Volturi. What if they harm someone I care about? I won't let it happen. I will do this for our families, for Bree." I was dry sobbing now begging her with everything in me "Please" I choked out. "Bella I need you, you can't just come into my life, and then leave we are soul mates!" Bella put her hands on each side of my face, and said "Jasper, I will never leave you! Our love will transcend through time, and space. Nothing can tear us apart!" I nodded my head because I am speechless she is right our love will never die. Even though our love is so new, we are meant to be. I wrap my arms around her, while she buries her head in my chest. I feel like my dead heart is breaking. After a few minutes of us standing that way I finally release her.

"Bella, we are truly sorry for separating you from your mate, and family." Demetri said even though he didn't seem very sincere. "Don't" was Bella's only strangled response. "I will go with you back to Italy, but I don't want to hear your lies." Bella spat at him clearly upset.

"Please just kill me! I made my mistakes, so now I will pay for them." Bree pleaded with the Volturi. "Bree, you are not going to die not today, not tomorrow, and not ever! Is that understood?" Bella asked. "Why? Why are you doing this for me?" Bree asked. Bella walks over to her at a human pace, and says "Bree, you deserve a shot at life! You are so young it would be a tragedy if you died!" Bella said while touching the young girls check. "I hope to see you again Bree, maybe you can repay the favor then."

Bella turned around, and looked at the Volturi. "Can you give me the rest of the night with the Cullens, and come get me tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"You promise to be ready tomorrow?" Felix asks. "If we give you tonight to say goodbye to the Cullen's, you will be ready at 7am tomorrow?" Demetri asked "yes I will be ready." Bella says while giving him a nod. "Ok. We will leave you to pack, and say your goodbyes." Alec says

With that they turn around, and leave. My only thought is I can't do this; I can't lose her after I found her. She is my everything. It kills me to be away from her more than five minutes, I can't image actual days.

My family is still standing there in the battlefield. I believe they are speechless. "What just happened?" Carlisle asks. Jasper, why didn't you tell us Bella is your mate. I mean I thought it was something, because you were the happiest I have ever see you, but why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked. Bella spoke up "We wanted to tell you, all of you. We were waiting till the fight was over."

"Please don't be mad at them! " Alice pleaded. "They were really planning on telling everyone tonight." Edward chimed in. "So everyone knew except for us?" Rosalie asked while gesturing to Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and herself. "It's not like that Rose we didn't purposely leave you guys out." I chimed in. "We didn't think you did" said Emmett with a small grin on his face.

"Well I for one am so happy that you two are mated! Bella we all already love you as part of this family." Esme said with a small smile. "It's just so sad with everything that has happened with the Volturi." Esme added. "We will get you back sis, don't worry." Emmett added. "Welcome to the family Bella!" Carlisle said then the rest of the family came around, and gave hugs, and offered congratulations. While they promised that we would get her back no matter what.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It has been a long hard day. By the time we got back to the house it was late, and if I was human I would have wanted to hit the sack. But since I am not human, and neither are the Cullen's we all gathered it the living room. Carlisle suggested I call my Denali family, and tell them what is going on; so I did just that.

On the first ring Carmen picked up. "Hello."

I felt like crying which wouldn't happen, all I would get is dry sobs. "Carmen?" I asked in a weak voice. Just hearing my voice she knew something was wrong. "Bella, What is it sweetie? Talk to me." Carmen said. "I'm fine Car I just need to talk to El right now." I told her. "Okay. I'm giving him the phone now." She said.

"Bella, what is it? What happened? Are you okay, are the Cullen's okay? He rapidly fired of questions to fast for me to answer. 'El the Cullen's, and myself are fine. We had a little run in with the Volturi…" Before I could finish my sentence he cut in. "Bella what happened? Who did they send? Do they know about your gift?" El asked.

I looked over at Carlisle, and said "Carlisle will you please explain everything to him? I am mentally exhausted, and just can't deal with him tonight." Carlisle laughed, and made a gesture for the phone, so I threw it to him. I looked at my Jazz, and asked if he wanted to go upstairs with me. He nodded his head, and off we went. Leaving Carlisle to explain everything to Eleazaer.

We went upstairs, to my guest bedroom. Jasper had never been in here before, well at least not since I been staying here. He walked in and observed his surroundings. I knew this is killing him as much as it is me, but he is trying to be strong. He looks just as beat as I am. "Jazz, How is your arm?" I ask. "What… Oh my arm its fine I have totally forgot about it" He said.

I walked over to him, and led him to the bed. He complied, and sat at the edge of the bed. I stood between his legs. I bend down, and kissed the spot where he was bitten earlier today. I started to travel up his arm toward his shoulder. I pulled his shirt off of him, and took in his body. I have never seen so many scars in my life. I wanted to cry, all the pain, and suffering he has seen in his life.

I pushed his chest back, to where he is laying on the bed. I climbed on top of him, to where I am straddling him. He gave me a small grin.

I continued what I was doing earlier. I kissed up his shoulder, making sure to kiss every single scar I saw. I then proceeded to make my way down his chest. I heard him moan, when I got to his jeans. "Bella what are you doing?" he asked. It came out a little husky, and strangled. I laughed knowing how much power I have over this man.

I unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants. I could see that his dick was straining against his jeans. I left his boxers on for now. "I thought I would give you some breathing room." I say while smiling. He chuckles, and says "Hmm I don't think that is going to help."

He then flips me over to where I am on bottom, and says "my turn." He starts by tearing off my pants, and leaving me in a thong. He then tears my shirt off. He looks down at me with a hunger in his eyes, but not for blood, for me.

He starts my kissing my mouth, and working his way to my chest. He takes his time nipping, and teasing my breasts. He starts descending from there. Leaving shills on my skin as he goes. He kisses my stomach with sweet butterfly kisses. When he gets to my inner thigh I feel like this wait is killing me. It's so slow it's like torture.

He then sticks to fingers into me, and I buck my hips into him. When he pulls them out he tastes me. Jasper then inserts his tongue into me, which does crazy things to me. I come into his awaiting mouth, and he laps up all my juices.

"I think it is my turn." I say as I flip him back over. I take his huge cock in my mouth, and tease him. I can feel he is almost there, so I nibble his cock, not hard, but just right, and he cums in my mouth. I swallow all he has to offer. I start to kiss him, so he can taste himself on me. I can feel him smile. Jazz then asks me "Bella are you ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, even though I know you wanted to wait till marriage. I don't want to disappoint you." I say. "Love you could never disappoint me, and as for the marriage thing we can still wait, if you want." Jasper says. "Are you sure we can still wait." I ask. "Yes, love we can wait." Jazz says.

"Okay then. Jazz can you just hold me for the rest of the night. We can deal with everything else later." I ask. "Of course, Love. You were made to fit in my arms." He says. As I nuzzle into him.

* * *

Thanks to all who read. I hope you liked it, and if so show some love by reveiws.

**XOXO -CINCYGIRL-**


End file.
